To co widzę zapiera mi dech
by KathlessBlack
Summary: Co by było, gdyby Hermiona była artystką? Gdyby w Hogwarcie został ogłoszony konkurs, w którym wylądowała razem ze znienawidzonymi Ślizgonami i przyjaciółką? Gdyby umiała wyrażać uczucia jedynie za pomocą obrazów...?


Valentina siedziała na krześle, przed wielką sztalugą i w skupieniu mieszała farby farby na płótnie. Potrzebowała nowej kolekcji na bożonarodzeniową wystawę, a pomysł przyszedł jak grom z jasnego nieba. Widziała przed sobą Ginny, jej roześmiane lazurowe oczy i ognistorude włosy skaczące na wietrze. Szybko zmieszała niebieski z granatowym i zielonym, dodała parę srebrnych plamek i zmiękczyła wzrok białym. Malowała pewnie, chcąc wydobyć na wierzch to, co uważała w rudowłosej dziewczynie za najważniejsze. Pociągnięcia pędzlem były długie i zamaszyste, linie delikatnie się zacierały, a kolory nachodziły na siebie, tworząc wrażenie rozpierającej energii. Ginny stała na błoniach, śmiała się i żartowała, we włosach miała parę kolorowych liści, ostatnich tej jesieni. Niebieski płaszcz był rozpięty i powiewał wesoło, a w jej oczach skakały iskierki energii. Malując chciała pokazać innym tą ciągłą energię, radość i pewność siebie, odrobinę rozmarzenia i bardzo dużo ukrytej wrażliwości. Chciała pokazać Ginny taką, jaką ją widziała, bez masek i zachcianek, bowiem taka była sztuka. Nie była precyzyjna, ani delikatna, ale zdecydowana i może trochę szalona, podczas przenoszenia jej najlepszej przyjaciółki na płótno. Taka dokładnie była Ruda, a pomysł, który jej podsunęła, opierał się na prawdzie. Chciała namalować osoby jej znane, tak jak je widziała, bez mydlenia oczu i udawania. Chciała pokazać im jak wiele dla niej znaczą, jak ważni są w jej życiu, a nie umiała zrobić tego słowami. Nigdy nie umiała, jej jedynym sposobem wyrażania siebie, była sztuka. Tylko podczas tworzenia mogła być sobą - Valentiną Scozarri, Włoszką, marzycielką, artystką, pewną siebie czarownicą, która nie umiała opisywać. Długie, czarne, kręcone włosy splotła w luźny warkocz, ale parę pasemek wyślizgnęło się ze splotu i przez przypadek umazała je farbą, ale nie zwracała na to uwagi. Działała intuicyjnie gdy dodawała ostatnie poprawki, a gdy skończyła, światło wpadające przez okno, było zupełnie czerwone. Zadowolona, ale i wykończona, narzuciła na obraz czarną płachtę i zaczęła uprzątać farby. Odgarnęła włosy z twarzy, zabezpieczyła płótno zaklęciem i wyszła na kolację. Gdy szła przez korytarze, uczniowie dziwnie się na nią patrzyli ale podejrzewała, że to przez kolorowe włosy i ubranie umazane farbą. Wzruszyła ramionami i weszła do Wielkiej Sali, siadając obok Ginny.

- Cześć Tina. - rzuciła z wesołym uśmiechem dziewczyna, a starszej Gryfonce przypomniały się jej skaczące na wietrze włosy i zaplątane w nich liście, które uwieczniła na obrazie.

- Cześć Ginn. - odpowiedziała spokojnie Valentina i zabrała się za jedzenie.

- Moi drodzy, proszę o uwagę! - powiedział donośnie dyrektor i wszyscy umilkli. - Wraz z kadrą nauczycielską, postanowiłem urządzić w szkole mały konkurs. Będzie to konkurs artystyczny, który rozwinie waszą kreatywność i wrażliwość. Zostaniecie podzieleni na czwórki, międzydomowe czwórki, które zostały już przez nas wybrane, więc nie możecie nic zmienić. Przed wami pojawi się kartka z waszą grupą i dokładnymi informacjami... - zaczął opowiadać, ale czarnowłosa już go nie słuchała.

Konkurs artystyczny? Nareszcie coś dla niej! Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia partnerów, ale nie martwiła się tym za bardzo. Na kogokolwiek by nie trafiła, poradzi sobie, zawsze sobie radziła. Jednak chwilę później spojrzała na kartkę i zamarła.

- Wy sobie kurwa jaja robicie.

**Hermiona Grager**

**Ginevra Weasley**

**Dracon Malfoy**

**Blaise Zabini**

- To są jakieś pieprzona żarty, nie możemy z nimi pracować! - krzyczała Ginny, wchodząc do ich dormitorium i rzucając się na łóżko.

Valentina tylko westchnęła i zapatrzyła się na Zakazany Las. Też nie mogła uwierzyć z kim będą musiały pracować, ale wiedziała, ze nie mają wyjścia. Wtedy coś ją tknęło, tak jak zwykle gdy nachodziła ją inspiracja. Zerwała się i szybko wyciągnęła duży arkusz, węgiel i gumkę. Oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła szkicować Zakazany Las targany wieczornym wiatrem. Rozmazywała, podkreślała, ścierała, przekręcała, dodawała i wyodrębniała. Zaciekawiona Ginny usiadła obok niej i z zachwytem patrzyła jak powstaje arcydzieło, malowane węglem, na łóżku, bez żadnego przygotowania. Gdy kończyła, było dobrze po północy, rudowłosa spała głęboko, a jedynym dźwiękiem przerywającym ciszę były ich oddechy. Ostrożnie odłożyła szkic, delikatnie ułożyła przyjaciółkę w pościeli i sama położyła się obok, przykrywając je kołdrą. Następnego dnia obudziła się jak zwykle pierwsza i bardzo powoli wyślizgnęła z łóżka. Chwyciła czyste ubrania, po czym zniknęła w łazience, a Ginny obudził szum wody. Valentina zmyła z siebie farbę i węgiel, ale włosy zostawiła w spokoju, wiedząc ile czasu zajmie jej ułożenie ich po myciu. Wyskoczyła spod prysznica, ubrała się w czarne rurki, za dużą koszulę umazaną farbą i czarny kardigan, rozczesała włosy, splotła je w luźnego warkocza i wyszła z pomieszczenia. Rudowłosa leniwie przeciągała się na łóżku ale obok niej leżały naszykowane ubrania, więc starsza dziewczyna tylko się przywitała i podeszła do biurka. Spakowała się na lekcję, wrzuciła jeszcze swój notatnik z rysunkami i parę ołówków, nim wyszła Ginny. Długie, proste włosy miała rozpuszczone, a w biegu zapinała morską koszulę i wkładała ją w karminowe spodnie. Rozbawiona czarnowłosa patrzyła jak w pośpiechu pakuje torbę i szuka różdżki. Sama włożyła jeszcze kozaki z kolorowymi sznurówkami i schowała magiczny patyk do tylnej kieszeni., po czym oparła się o framugę i czekała aż Gryfonka założy botki na obcasach. W końcu szły obok siebie w kierunku Wielkiej Sali wesoło rozmawiając i starając się omijać temat konkursu. Były już przed samymi drzwiami, gdy drogę zagrodziła im dwójka Ślizgonów. Valentina popatrzyła na nich obojętnie, lecz mimowolnie skupiła się na szmaragdowych oczach Blaise'a. Musiała przyznać, że nawet Harry nie ma takich oczu, przez co po jej kręgosłupie przebiegły znajome dreszcze.

- Tylko nie to... - jęknęła cicho, a przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią z niepokojem.

Artystka tylko machnęła ręką i skupiła się na odegnaniu krystalizującej się w jej umyśle wizji. Bardzo rzadko odpychała napływ went twórczej, ale wiedziała, że te oczy namaluje jedynie wraz z całym portretem, a nie znała tego człowieka i nie wiedziała jak miała go przedstawić. Mogła oczywiście go poznać i wtedy zacząć malować, ale wolała trzymać się z daleka od ciekawskich Ślizgonów, ponieważ oni mogli bez większych problemów znaleźć luki w jej historii Hermiony Granger. Tego nie chciała, więc unikała mieszkańców Domu Węża jak tylko się dało, z całkiem niezłym skutkiem. Teraz jednak została zmuszona do pracy z nimi, ale ta wizja nie wyglądała tak źle, gdy dodawała do niej Ginny.

-... er. Granger do cholery! - głęboki krzyk wyrwał ją z zamyślenia, więc rozejrzała się lekko nieprzytomnie i rzuciła Malfoy'owi mordercze spojrzenie.

- Czego Malfoy? - spytała zimno, starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy.

Nigdy tego nie zrobiła i nie chciała zrobić nigdy. Z tego co mówiły inne dziewczyny, miał najbardziej niesamowite oczy w szkole, więc trzymała się od nich z daleka, nie chcąc wpaść. Gdyby okazały się tak piękne jak opowiadały MUSIAŁABY go namalować, a to byłaby katastrofa... Szybko otrząsnęła się z rozmyślań i spojrzała na chłopaka wyczekująco.

- Jesteśmy razem w grupie idiotko. - warknął wściekle Ślizgon, ale w środku podziwiał jej postać.

- Brawo Malfoy, jestem z ciebie dumna. - odpyskowała ironicznie, po czym spoważniała. - Nie wiem czy któryś z was ma zdolności artystyczne, ale musimy się spotkać i przedyskutować cały ten cyrk. - powiedziała stanowczo.

- Dziś o 19:30 w Pokoju Życzeń, może być? - spytał Blaise, a gdy się zgodziły odszedł, pociągając za sobą Dracona.

- Czemu ty nigdy nie chcesz spojrzeć Malfoy'owi w oczy? - spytała z irytacją Ginny, gdy siadały przy stole.

- Już ci mówiłam Ginn, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru go malować. Moje obrazy... Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczą, szczególnie portrety. - wyjaśniła na odczepnego, spoglądając na stół Slytherinu.

Zaklęła po włosku i odwróciła wzrok od pięknych, szmaragdowych tęczówek ale wiedziała, że już wpadła. W jej głowie zaczęła krystalizować się bardzo wyraźna wizja kolejnego portretu, portretu o zielonych oczach. Znów zaklęła, czym prędzej zjadła, wyjęła szkicownik i zaczęła kreślić rysy twarzy. Nie pamiętała go zbyt dobrze, ale wiedziała, że jest zabawny, bystry i szarmancki, więc przywołała jego najświeższe wspomnienie i zaczęła dodawać szczegóły, podczas gdy jej przyjaciółka jadła. Miała mało czasu, ale nie spieszyła się, sztuka nie mogła być wymuszona, ani pospieszna. W końcu Ginny kończyła i razem udały się na Transmutację. Cały dzień starała się udoskonalić portret, ale gdy kończyła jeden, zaczynała drugi. Nigdy nie poprawiała swoich dzieł, jeśli się jej nie podobały, po prostu je chowała. Teraz miała 7 różniących się od siebie portretów, z których każdy pokazywał inną cechę, inne spojrzenie dziewczyny na Ślizgona. To nie tak, że się zakochała, Merlinie broń!, tylko on był dla niej inspiracją, więc po prostu musiała go uwiecznić. Lekcje minęły zadziwiająco szybko i nim się obejrzała, wybiła godzina 19.30, a one siedziały w Pokoju Życzeń i czekały na dwójkę przyjaciół. Jako, że ci się spóźniali, Valentina wyciągnęła swój notatnik i zamknęła na chwilę oczy. Przypomniała się jej chwila z ONMS, gdy Luna trzymała na ramieniu niedużego puchacza i patrzyła z zafascynowaniem w niebo, mówiąc coś o latających Święcitrójkach. Wtedy pokazała swoje całe oblicze, tamta scena była esencją jej osoby. Podniecona dziewczyna chwyciła ołówek i zaczęła robić poglądowy szkic, by nie stracić nowego pomysłu, a Rudowłosa zwyczajowo usiadła obok niej, by wpatrywać się w powstający rysunek. Nagle drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i wpadli przez nie zdyszani Ślizgoni. Ołówek w ręku Gryfonki osunął się i pociągnął linię nie tam gdzie trzeba, na co dziewczyna zaklęła głośno i sięgnęła po gumkę.

- Nie... Nie wierzę, że... że to mówię... - wysapał Draco. - Ale przepraszamy za spóźnienie. - dokończył już normalnie.

Ginny spojrzała na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem i skinęła głową by usiedli.

- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja chcę wygrać ten konkurs. - oznajmiła po chwili milczenia.

- Niby jak chcesz to zrobić? - spytał sceptycznie blondyn, przymykając oczy. - Żadne z nas nie ma zdolności artystycznych, a u Krukonów wiele osób jest utalentowanych. - powiedział znużony.

- Wy naprawdę niczego nie widzicie? - spytała autentycznie zdziwiona rudowłosa.

- Czego nie widzimy Rudzielcu? - odpowiedział pytaniem Blaise.

- Tego, że Ti - Miona jest genialną artystką. - zająknęła się dziewczyna.

Oboje, jak na komendę, otworzyli oczy i przyjrzeli się siedzącej naprzeciw nich Gryfonce. Zdążyła już schować szkicownik i teraz wyglądała zupełnie niewinnie, ale Zabini nagle zmarszczył brwi i zaczął przyglądać się jej bardziej intensywnie. Zmierzył wzrokiem farbę w jej włosach, niedbały warkocz, luźne ubrania i kolorową koszulę nim coś zaświtało w jego głowie.

- No rzeczywiście wygląda jak artystka. - powiedział z lekkim zdumieniem, jakby sam w to nie wierzył.

- Brawo geniuszu, ale przejdźmy do sprawy. To musi być nasza wspólna praca i nawet nie myślcie, ż ę wszystko sama. Chwilowo mam ważniejsze zajęcie, a czasu co raz mniej więc mam nadzieję, że rozwiązanie konkursu odbędzie się po przerwie Bożonarodzeniowej. Inaczej nie wyrobię się ze wszystkim. - powiedziała znudzona.

Po tych słowach chłopcy otrząsnęli się z szoku i spojrzeli na nią podejrzliwie. Dziewczyna uniosła ręce w obronnym geście i odezwała się lekko przepraszającym tonem :

- Mam swoje sprawy, każdy ma tajemnice.

Ginevra uśmiechnęła się na tą oczywistą aluzję i oparła wygodnie o kanapę.

- Dobra, myślę, że będziemy współpracować więc powinniśmy zacząć się tolerować. - oznajmił poważnie Blaise. - Wiem, że między nami było niemiło, ale jesteśmy dorośli i chyba powinniśmy zacząć od nowa. Blaise Diabeł Zabini, miło mi. - przedstawił się z rozbijającym uśmiechem, a Ginny zarumieniła się lekko.

Widząc reakcję przyjaciółki, Valentina uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i mrugnęła do Blaise'a znacząco. Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy w zdumieniu, na co Scozerrio zaśmiała się cicho. Nie zauważyła pełnego podziwu wzroku blondyna, który zresztą od razu zniknął. Postanowili zacząć od nowa, dać sobie szansę na poznanie siebie, z czego Włoszka była bardzo zadowolona. Nie miała ochoty na bezsensowne kłótnie z powodu pochodzenia, które nawet nie powinny zdarzyć, jako że była ona półkrwi czarownicą. Ustalili, że będą spotykać się codziennie, po lekcjach, w dormitorium chłopców, w lochach. Rozstali się z cichym ' Cześć' i bez kłótni udali się do swoich pokoi. Gdy Ginny weszła do łazienki, Valentina usiadła przed sporym płótnem i wyciągnęła szkic Luny. Na moment zamknęła oczy, znów przywołując tamtą scenę i niemal bezwiednie sięgnęła po niebieską farbę. Musiała osiągnąć inny kolor niż przy Ginny, więc dodała jeszcze biały, złoty i trochę fioletowego. Zmieszała różowy, czerwony i kremowy, z zadowoleniem uzyskując barwę jej rumieńców. Gdy namalowała to, czego tak bardzo pragnęła, zaczęła malować resztę. Pociągnięcia pędzlem były długie i niezbyt staranne, jej długie włosy przypominały promienie księżyca, a oczy świeciły jak małe stworzenia nad jej głową. Miała na sobie jeden ze swoich kolorowych i zupełnie niedopasowanych strojów, które jednak ujmowały swoją radością i oryginalnością. Świat wokół niej był biały, pokryty puchem, a słońce rzucało niewyraźnie cienie na zaspy. Ta scena ukazywała rozmarzoną Lunę taką, jaką ją widziała i jak chciała by inni ją widzieli. W niej zawarta była cała istota magii, tej tajemnicy i mistycyzmu. Coś, na co inni nie zwracali uwagi, zbyt zajęci swoimi małymi sprawami. Sztuka miała pokazywać świat z punktu widzenia artysty, dlatego każdy obraz był inny. Dlatego też poświęcała tyle czasu na każdy portret i pejzaż, chciała uświadomić ludziom jak mało widzą. Ginny, przyzwyczajona do późnego siedzenia przyjaciółki, tylko zasłoniła zasłony i poszła spać, a starsza dziewczyna skończyła dopiero po drugiej w nocy. Przykryła obraz czarnym materiałem i szybkim zaklęciem posprzątała farby. Chwyciła piżamę i zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki chcąc wziąć odprężającą kąpiel. W końcu zmyła farbę z włosów, umyła się dokładnie i zupełnie wyczerpana rzuciła na łóżko.

Udawało im się nie kłócić, a podczas spędzonych wspólnie wieczorów poznawali się jeszcze raz. Najczęściej Ginny rozmawiała z chłopakami, a Valentina szkicowała coś na kolanie i przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie, czasami dodając coś od siebie. Było im tak dobrze, ale czarnowłosa była co raz bardziej zdenerwowana. Na razie miała raptem 2 portrety, parę pejzaży i masę szkiców robionych najróżniejszymi technikami, ale nadal brakowało jej właściwych obrazów. Przez cały czas starała się wyłapać jak najwięcej cech charakteru obu chłopców, nie chcąc jednocześnie się zakochać. Twardo powiedziała sobie, że nie pozwoli sobie zawrócić w głowie i w sercu, ale niestety artyści byli na to bardzo wrażliwi. Na jej nieszczęście jej serce posiadało własny rozum i najwyraźniej postanowiło, że najlepszym jego właścicielem będzie sam Draco Malfoy. Byał wobec tego bezsilna i to ją gryzło. Nie podobało jej się, jak jej umysł stawał się pusty, zamarzał, lub nagle stawała się świadoma własnych myśli, którym po prostu kazała milknąć. Ślizgon był znanym łamaczem serc, a ona nie potrzebowała kolejnego zawodu miłosnego. Tym razem chciała szczęścia, ale najwyraźniej los miał inne plany. Pozostawało jej przyjąć to ze spokojem i nie dać po sobie nic poznać. Często razem milczeli, podczas gdy Ginny i Blaise bawili się w co raz głębszy flirt, bo im nie potrzebne były słowa. Cisza była wygodna, uspokajająca i pocieszająca. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, że podczas gdy oni się zabawiali, Valentina układała w myślach piękny obraz, który byłby połączeniem wszystkich czterech domów, czymś wspaniałym. Jej rudowłosa przyjaciółka przywykła już do jej częstych zniknięć, a ich nowi koledzy po prostu to zaakceptowali. Nowe dzieło, to na konkurs miało pobić wszystko co do tej pory namalowała, więc miało wymiary 3m na 5m, przez co musiała używać rusztowania. Nie zraziło jej to, wręcz przeciwnie, stanowiło interesujące wyzwanie. Przełom w przygotowaniach do Bożonarodzeniowej wystawy nastąpił pewnego słonecznego popołudnia, na tydzień przed świętami i konkursem. Siedziała przed pustym płótnem i rozmawiała z Blaisem, gdy on pogrążył się w opowieści. W ręku trzymał swój nieodłączny sztylet, którym wycinał najróżniejsze kształty we wszystkim. W pewnym momencie spojrzał na nią zza kurtyny czarnych włosów, a słońce zamigotało w jego zielonych tęczówkach i odbiło się od ostrza sztyletu. Ręka dziewczyny powędrowała w stronę zielonej farby.

- Blaise, zostań tak. - poleciła mu cicho i zaczęła nakładać barwy na płótno.

Już wiedziała co i jak ma namalować. Te wszystkie cechy, o których myślała były nieważne, ważne były emocje. Nie te co u Ginny, bardziej... żywe. Blaise dla Tiny był kłębkiem emocji, dobrych i złych, ale co najważniejsze prawdziwych. On zawsze był szczery przed sobą i przed każdym innym i to właśnie chciała uchwycić. Prawdę. Nim chłopak się zorientował rzuciła na niego parę zaklęć i ułożyła na łóżku, samej kontynuując obraz. Skończyła dość szybko, ale byłą zupełnie zmęczona, więc nawet się nie rozbierając rzuciła się na łóżko obok Ślizgona i usnęła. Obudziła się pierwsza, stosunkowo wcześnie i zwaliła ramię Blaise'a ze swojej talii. Szybko doprowadziła się do stanu używalności, zostawiła chłopakowi notatkę i pobiegła do Pokoju Życzeń, dokończyć dzieło konkursowe. Na śniadaniu pojawiła się jak gdyby nigdy nic i od razu trafiła na zamglone spojrzenie Blaise'a. Nie zupełnie pamiętał co się stało po południu, ale z kartki wywnioskował, że prawie usnął podczas ich rozmowy, więc nie chciała go budzić. Ginny spędziła noc u koleżanek z 5 roku, więc nikt nic nie podejrzewał. Uśmiechnęła się tylko do chłopaka i usiadła obok przyjaciółki. Już dawno zauważyła, że nikt oprócz niej z jej grupy, nie pamiętał o zadaniu, ale nic jej to nie obchodziło. Chciała ich zaskoczyć, zrobić coś spektakularnego. Kolejne dwa dni minęły szybciej niżby chciała, bo chociaż obraz konkursowy już ukończyła, nadal brakowało jej jednego portretu, portretu Dracona Malfoy'a. W końcu znalazła idealny kadr. Siedzieli u chłopców w sypialni, a Draco grał na gitarze, siedząc na wysokim stołku. Spojrzał w górę i wtedy ją uderzyło. To było to. Zerwała się z miejsca jak oparzona i pognała do swojego dormitorium, cały czas mając przed oczami tamten moment. Malowała pastelowymi ale szlachetnymi barwami, przedstawiając dług szyję, zarys twarzy, blade usta, platynowe kosmyki opadające na twarz i kark. Smukłe palce szarpiące z uczuciem struny, delikatny uśmiech, mięśnie rysujące się pod koszulą i tą atmosferę pełną spokoju. Wydobywała nic nie znaczące dla innych szczegóły, pomagając im wyjść na zewnątrz i ułożyć się w mężczyznę, któremu oddała serce. Znów pogrążyła się w swoim świecie, ale tym razem skończyła szybciej niż się podziewała. W końcu czuła się spełniona, zrobiła to co zamierzała od samego początku : namalowała obraz, który wyrażał najbardziej skrywane i intymne uczucia, obraz pełen miłości i piękna.

Dokładnie 3 dni później Ginny, Draco i Blaise siedzieli zrozpaczeni w Wielkiej Sali i czekali na rozpoczęcie konkursu. Wszyscy zapomnieli o głównym powodzie ich spotkań i teraz czekało ich gorzkie upokorzenie, gdy patrzyli na rozentuzjazmowane grupki uczniów dopracowujące swoje dzieła. Valentiny nigdzie nie było, ale nie mięli teraz do tego głowy, a ich twarze wyrażały skrajną rozpacz, gdy dyrektor zaczął przemowę. Potem kolejne grupy prezentowały swoje dzieła o najróżniejszej tematyce i wykonaniu. W końcu, gdy już wszyscy ustawili obrazy i rzeźby na środku przyszła pora na ostatnią grupę - Hermionę, Ginny, Blaise'a i Draco.

- Zapraszam moi drodzy, pokażcie nam co stworzyliście przez ten czas. - powiedział serdecznie Dumbledore, a wtedy drzwi się otworzyły i weszła przez nie Valentina.

Była ubrana cała na czarno, a całe jej ciuchy pochlapane były różnokolorową farbą. Uśmiechała się radośnie, a jej ciemne oczy błyszczały.

- Dziękuję dyrektorze, pozwoli pan, że zabiorę głos. - powiedziała spokojnie i stanęła przed stołem nauczycielskim. - Długo zastanawiałam się co stworzyć na ten niezwykły konkurs, a pomysł powoli budowali moi przyjaciele, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Obraz, który namalowałam przedstawia po części nas wszystkich, bo to my jesteśmy istotą Hogwartu, który jednak opiera się na czterech domach. I właśnie to postanowiłam uwiecznić. - wyjaśniła i szybkim ruchem nadgarstka zrzuciła czarne płótno ze ściany znajdującej się za nią.

Wszyscy wstrzymali oddech, patrząc na ogromny, niesamowity obraz, namalowany ręką uczennicy. Z dzieła patrzyli na nich założyciele Hogwartu w plenerze błoni. Salazar, dumny ale i lekko melancholijny stał zapatrzony w taflę jeziora, które odbijało promienie słoneczne, a bardzo widoczny wąż owijał się wokół jego postaci, ale jednocześnie do niej należał. Godryk leżał na ziemi, przy skałach oparty o wielkiego, rozleniwionego lwa, a razem wyglądali trochę jak rzeźba, lecz czuć w nich było ogień. Rowenna wyciągała rękę po majestatycznego kruka, błękitne szaty powiewały na wietrze, a od jej postaci bił spokój i cisza. Na skałach, najwyżej stała Helga w rozłożystej, kolorowej sukni, przy której leżał borsuk, niemal zlewając się ze wschodzącym za nią słońcem. Dopiero gdy przyjrzeli się bliżej zobaczyli obecność całej grupy w obrazie, choć nie była ona oczywista. Ognistorude włosy Ginny przedstawiało słońce załamujące się przy postaci blondwłosej kobiety, zieleń oczy Blaise'a ukazywała się w trawie porastającej całe błonia, bladość skóry Dracona była ewidentnie niebem nad słońcem, które jeszcze nie zrobiło się niebieskie. Najtrudniej było znaleźć obecność samej autorki ale w końcu wszyscy ją zauważyli. W ciemności Zakazanego Lasu w tle, w tych błyskach światła między drzewami, które bardzo przypominały plamy na jej czarnym ubraniu. Brawa rozległy się dopiero po pewnym czasie.

- Mamo, po co my idziemy na tą głupią wystawę. To nie ma sensu. - jęczał Draco, gdy wraz z rodzicielami wchodził do pięknego, renesansowego budynku.

- Obrazy, które tutaj zostaną pokazane namalowała córka mojego przyjaciela, Valentina Scozarri, podobno ma niesamowity talent. - wyjaśniła Narcyza, kiwając różnym osobistościom.

Na szczęście spotkali jeszcze państwa Zabini z synem, więc jako tako pocieszony chłopak zapatrzył się w czarne płótna pokrywające ściany. W końcu wszyscy ucichli, światła pogasły, a odpowiednie lampy oświetliły kawałek sceny i ściany. Wtedy płótna opadły, a jego serce zamarło. Z obrazu naprzeciw patrzył na niego... on sam. Tylko zupełnie inny. Piękniejszy, spokojniejszy... Tuż obok wisiał pogrążony w monologu Blaise ze świecącymi oczami, dalej roześmiana Ginny, której włosy tańczyły na wietrze, rozmarzona Luna, wpatrująca się w coś latającego nad jej głową... Wiele pejzaży, szkiców i rysunków, przedstawiających ich czwórkę siedzącą na kanapie, ich wspólne picie, żarty. Coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Nagle wszyscy wrócili się w kierunku sceny, na której ktoś stał. Zupełnie zaskoczony chłopak rozpoznał w tej osobie Hermionę Granger. Miała na sobie zwiewną, lejącą się suknię z czarnego jedwabiu, przetykaną kolorowymi nićmi, jej długie ciemne włosy były upięte w kok, z włożonym w niego kwiatem, a na rękach miała czarne rękawiczki bez palców.

- Chyba wreszcie nauki mojego taty do mnie dotarły i założyłam na tą wystawę coś bardziej odpowiedniego niż zwykle. - zaczęła ze śmiechem. - Cieszę się niezmiernie, że zechcieli państwo przyjść bo zobaczyć co też udało mi się wydumać, ale muszę przyznać, ze z tych dzieł jestem bardzo dumna. Wszystkie przedstawiają moich przyjaciół, bądź sceny z mojego życia. Pomysł podsunęła mi moja ukochana przyjaciółka, by namalować osoby mi bliskie, tak jak je widzę. Sztuka to wyrażanie siebie i ja właśnie to zrobiłam. Wyraziłam swoje spojrzenie na świat, pokazałam wam go takim jakim go widzę. Mówią, że artyści są bardziej wrażliwi na piękno, ale ja uważam, że my po prostu mamy czas i chcemy je dostrzegać w najmniejszych szczegółach. Tymi obrazami chcę wam udowodnić jak bardzo zaślepieni jesteśmy, jak bardzo zatracamy się w tym beznadziejnym wyścigu, w którym nie ma zwycięzców. Chciałabym abyście czasem, choćby na chwilę, zatrzymali się i popatrzyli na świat inaczej, Po swojemu, bez żadnych złudzeń i zdania innych. Tylko wy i to przed wami i zapewniam was, że to o zobaczycie pozbawi was tchu.

Po jej słowach na moment zapadła cisza, a chwilę później rozległy się gromkie brawa. Dziewczyna zeszła ze sceny i skierowała się do swoich przyjaciół, którzy patrzyli na nią w szoku. Ginny natychmiast rzuciła się jej na szyję, bez słów dziękując za to co zrobiła, a chwilę później podszedł do niej Blaise.

- Dziękuję, że pomogłaś mi dostrzec to, co tak bardzo chciałem zobaczyć. - powiedział cicho i chwycił Rudą pod ramię, prowadząc ją gdzieś.

Zostali sami, patrząc sobie w oczy, aż odezwał się Draco.

- Czy to tak mnie widzisz? - spytał, a jego głos lekko zadrżał.

- Tak. - odpowiedziała. - Czy to coś złego?

Draco skinął głową.

- Pokazałaś wrażliwość, spokój, radość, łagodność i te wszystkie cechy, których nie posiadam. Jestem zimny i obojętny, nie taki, jakim mnie namalowałaś.

- Draco, nie namalowałam tego co chciałam, tylko to co widzę. - powiedziała łagodnie, a w jej oczach zabłysły łzy.

- I widzisz te wszystkie cechy we mnie? Jak? My nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiamy, to chyba nasza najdłuższa rozmowa. Jak możesz to wszystko zauważać? - spytał już bezradnie.

- Jak? Jest takich kilka niewielkich momentów, Draco, kiedy się uśmiechasz, śmiejesz , czy rumienisz i nie ma znaczenia, że są niewielkie, ponieważ przez cały czas siedzą w moim umyśle. Posiadasz te wszystkie dobre cechy. Kiedy cię widzę, to widzę właśnie taką osobę, na co dzień, bez maski, którą pokazujesz wszystkim innym.

- Widzisz mnie? - spytał chłopak - Jak?

- Bo… jestem artystką. - odpowiedziała cicho. - Co jeszcze widziałeś w obrazie?

- Widziałem... Widziałem miłość. - wyszeptał niepewnie, a dziewczyna tylko skinęła głową.

- Kocham cię. Nie obchodzi mnie przeszłość, to czy coś do mnie czujesz, ani co sądzą inni. Moje serce postanowiło, że należy do ciebie i nie jestem w stanie nic z tym zrobić. Nawet nie chcę. - powiedziała po prostu, jakby stwierdzała fakt. - Nie umiem wyrażać siebie słowami, jestem beznadziejna w mówieniu o emocjach, ale wiem co czuję i jest mi z tym dobrze.

Ślizgon po prostu wpatrywał się w jej ciemne oczy, a w tych srebrnych płonął co raz większy ogień.

- Więc nic nie mów. Patrzę. I to co widzę zapiera mi dech w piersi. - powiedział z uśmiechem i zdobył jej wargi w pocałunku.


End file.
